There is an ever increasing demand for abdominal exercise machines. It is currently the most sought after area of the human body to trim, tone and tighten. There are many varieties of abdominal exercise machines on the market. Some target a specific abdominal area, such as the main abs, or the obliques. Some provide for a more comprehensive workout, targeting multiple areas.
Generally, the majority of the exercise machines which work the abs are weight or resistance based. Most of these are designed as simple, repetitive motion machines, allowing the user little stimulation beyond that of the body part being exercised. That is, the exercise does not involve the user on any but a purely mechanical level. It does not engage any of the user's other abilities or interests during the routine. It is not fun.
An exercise that is fun is more likely to be performed. This, of course will be better for the user. Thus there exists a commercial opportunity in the field of this invention for an exercise machine which tones and strengthens the total abdominal muscle group and is fun to use.
One engaging activity that is relatively fun to do is that of tossing a ball against a surface which returns it back to you. This requires concentration on the part of the person performing the activity, especially if some degree of aim is involved, and once a rhythm is established, the successful repetition tends to entice the person to continue. If this activity can be incorporated into an exercise regimen, a sporty, fun way to exercise may be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,367 by Christopher Arsenault discloses a machine designed for exercising the abs which utilizes a ball thrown at a target. Arsenault's machine appears to be limited in its variability, having little range of physical adjustment. Adjustment to the position of operative components of an exercise machine varies the user's motion during a routine. This is important in muscle conditioning since a variation in the direction of force applied to a muscle during successive routines will help that muscle more fully develop.
Thus there remains a potential to develop an exercise machine which produces a benefit for the total abdominal muscle group, provides a significant range of adjustment for the interactive components and is engaging and fun to use.